<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ничего неправильного by Evichii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740519">Ничего неправильного</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii'>Evichii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они оба получают то, что хотят: Натаниэль — регулярный секс, Адриан — ненавязчивого партнёра.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ничего неправильного</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Примечания:</b><br/>Работа была написана для ЗФБ2017</p><p>
  <b>Оригинальная публикация:</b>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/5338021">Фикбук</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Его пальцы скользят по тонкой коже, пробегают по проступающим рёбрам, оглаживают острые тазовые косточки. Натаниэль жмурится, хватает ртом воздух и смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век — прямо в глаза, и тут же стискивает зубы. Адриан уже знает, что это не от боли. Скорее, наоборот. Теперь он залезает на стол сам: сброшенные карандаши и кисти глухо катятся по полу, несколько альбомных листов прилипают к ламинату. Даже если Натаниэль хочет подобрать свои инструменты и накричать на Адриана, то делает совсем не это: отвечает на жаркий поцелуй, позволяет оттянуть свои красно-рыжие волосы назад, подставляет шею под чужие губы.</p><p>Адриан дразнится, сам того не желая. Мягкие подушечки касаются лопаток, и Натаниэль готов умолять закончить с этой прелюдией и уже трахнуть его как следует. Но это же Адриан — до омерзения правильный и последовательный, когда его об этом не просят. К удивлению Натаниэля, блестящие от слюны длинные пальцы с безупречным маникюром профессиональной модели не задерживаются на члене, а проникают внутрь — сразу два.<br/>
Он подаётся вперёд, прося ещё больше. Натаниэль и так достаточно растянут после их вчерашней долгой ночи в общежитии, поэтому ласку принимает за издевательство. Адриан же продолжает целовать тонкие губы, ловя каждый выдох.</p><p>Они оба не видят в этом ничего странного или неправильного. Они оба наслаждаются друг другом так, как могут. Они оба получают то, что хотят: Натаниэль — регулярный секс, Адриан — ненавязчивого партнёра.<br/>
Никто не жалуется на беспорядок в комнате и запах масляной краски. Никто не вешается на шею и не просит «хоть чуточку больше внимания». Никто не может даже подумать, что популярная модель Адриан Агрест ежедневно насаживает на свой член тихоню-художника Натаниэля Куртцберга.<br/>
Никто, кроме них двоих.</p><p>Натаниэль прогибается в спине, Адриан входит в него до конца.<br/>
Он ненавидит заниматься этим в лицее из-за риска быть застуканными, но вместе с тем обожает этот риск даже больше, чем стоны Адриана. Когда с губ Адриана слетает тихое «ха…», Натаниэль меняет приоритеты.</p><p>Это не похоже на безумную страсть, это не похоже на слащаво-ванильную нежность. Это не бесчувственный механический секс, это не яркая сказочная любовь. Они не знают, как называются эти чувства, однако не могут игнорировать их наличие.<br/>
Не когда Адриан меняет темп, а ногти Натаниэля оставляют неглубокие царапины на обратной стороне столешницы.</p><p>Тонкая рука, выпачканная синей краской, тянется к лицу Адриана, но замирает. Натаниэль не должен портить что-то столь прекрасное, но уже слишком поздно. К тому же Адриан совсем не против.</p><p>— Если хочешь чего-то, то просто скажи.</p><p>Мягкие губы касаются открытого запястья, лицо Натаниэля в очередной раз заливает краска — на этот раз красная, обжигающе-горячая. Ему кажется, что она повсюду: на кончиках пальцев, глубоко под лёгкими, в самом низу живота.</p><p>— Сзади. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Натаниэль всё ещё стесняется и расслабляется только тогда, когда ступни касаются пола, а Адриан не смотрит на него прямо. Ему нравится чувствовать взгляд зелёных глаз кожей, ощущать его физически, но встретиться? Страшно. Позволить сердцу биться громче, чем нужно? Страшно. Привязаться сильнее, чем следует? Страшно.<br/>
По-женски нежные ладони вполне по-мужски сжимают его бёдра, притягивая ближе. Натаниэль закусывает губу, Адриан двигается в привычном для себя ритме.</p><p>От громких шлепков слышится эхо, собственные стоны оглушают. Они оба удивлены, что до сих пор остаются незамеченными, и заводятся сильнее, когда слышат голоса за дверью.<br/>
Натаниэль рефлекторно вырывается, Адриан сильнее прижимает его к столу. Тонкие пальцы путаются в красно-рыжих волосах и оставляют синяк на левой ягодице. Они чуть царапают рёбра и смыкаются на члене, надавливают на головку, грубо скользят вверх и вниз. Натаниэль сдаётся первым и лишь после чувствует, как презерватив внутри него заполняет чужая сперма.</p><p>У них обоих нет сил и выхода, а ещё чёртова дверная ручка всегда заедает.<br/>
Когда первокурсницы переступают порог аудитории, Натаниэль продолжает рисовать расслабленного Адриана. Девушки так очарованы ими обоими, что не обращают внимания ни на общий беспорядок, ни на забытую Агрестом ядовито-зелёную упаковку контрацептивов — он получит лёгкий подзатыльник за это вечером.<br/>
А потом они продолжат.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>